A lionesses curse
by Breezetheory
Summary: The Dragonborn gets called upon by a strange woman, one he had never seen before. He gave up his life of endless violence and became a hunter. He found it odd how someone knew him, but she didn't know who he was. She just needed help. Eventual smut M!DragonbornxF!OC Rated M for a reason. Hint hint.


**The Hunter**

Hunting always got tedious when the third elk you try and slay with an arrow dodges at the last second. It's at this time that you would often give up and walk home with whatever spoils you have managed to gather, however, this hunter wouldn't rest. He'd been tracking this elk for the last twenty or so minutes, watching its every move with an eagle eye, waiting for a moment to release an arrow. After that first arrow went stray, he quickly loaded another arrow and punctured the elks' throat with a swift movement. "Hooray, finally some good meat." The hunter thought out loud, after living most of his days without having much to eat, even though he got through a lot of business. The hunter then removed his hood, revealing light brown hair which matched his beard, he walked to the elk to skin the poor animal and receive his prize. He stood from his crouching position which he always took to after killing something, in fear that another will come and attack straight after. The hunter stood 6 foot tall, which, for an imperial, was a decent height.

"Oh, that smells lovely dearie" the hunter said to the dead elk, after noticing that, like most animals, it had shat itself when the arrow had killed it. "Why must all animals shit all over the place when they die, at least men and mer don't do that." The hunter retrieved all spoils and his arrow, and began his walk back to his manor house.

"Oh Falkreath, your animals are vast but they always run away. Why don't you just let me have an easy day, after all I did save this planet several times, if I recall." He talked to the sky, as if waiting for someone to respond to him, no one ever did. Nowadays, he was just a thirty year old hunter who managed to become Thane of Falkreath, no one other than a few most trusted citizens know who he really is.

After traversing past PineWatch, he knew to take the next left, to take the road to his manor house. Of course, his steward and housecarl are already waiting for him when he gets back.

"You didn't tell us where you were going." Rayya said to him.

"I never do, anymore. I can handle myself Rayya, you know that." He told his housecarl.

"We worry about you, Altaire, you must know that." Responded his steward.

"I know you do, Lyds, but I can handle my own out there, I've defeated many dragons, I think a few muggers can't do anything to me." Altaire started to feel emotion coming to his voice, he always tried to hold back his emotion, for all the things he has killed in the past must have had emotion too. He didn't like the thought of him killing dragons, bandits, or even elk. But he had to do so to survive, and to save all of Nirn.

"Come now, Altaire, don't get distraught over this. Aela and I are going on our honeymoon tomorrow, so I can't leave you in a state of sadness." Lydia's attempt to make him feel better seemed to have worked, though it was just a smile she received.

"I know Lyds, and you have me to thank for making you confess that you're a lesbian, without me you wouldn't of ever confessed your love to Aela, and you'd probably still be my pack mule." Altaire sniggered at his response, remembering all the times he asked Lydia to carry items that he couldn't be bothered with.

"I'm sworn to carry your burdens" responded Lydia, causing a slight laugh from all in the room, including the highly strung Redgaurd woman. "Altaire, Remember that it also includes emotional burdens. If you ever want to talk about your feelings, I am here for you."

"I think I'll be fine, thanks for the offer though Lyds." Altaire replied, and then left the room to his armoury. He studied all his items, the most interesting being his great-great-grandfathers sword, just like his next to it. Both were Akavari katanas, the ones the blades use, but his was much stronger, time hadn't taken its toll and he sharpened it daily, making it able to kill a giant or mammoth with one slice. The weapon rack also held his imperial sword and bow, both he used in service in the Great War, for a short time. When the White Gold Concordat was signed, just a few months after he signed up for the legion, he was moved to Skyrim with the rest of his company, but got ambushed by Stormcloaks, and he was the only one left alive and taken prisoner. Of course, irony reared its head and the Stormcloaks were ambushed as well, only the Legion soldiers mistook him for a Stormcloak, and so he was heading straight for the chopping block.

His memories all came crashing back to him as he looked at his blade, he named it 'Altaire's blade' just like his relatives have all named their weapons after themselves. He remembered when he killed Ulfric Stormcloak with the blade; he killed Alduin with the blade; he killed Delphine with the blade when she ordered him to kill Paarthurnax, who gave it to him in the first place. He said that it was once used in an attempt to slay him, but the blade who wielded it noticed innocence in the great Dragons eyes, and seethed his weapon and threw it on the ground. And the great Dragon did the same; he stopped fighting and fled to the highest mountain in Skyrim, to seek peace with the world. Of course, he kept the weapon on the mountain as well.

When Altaire heard this story, he stopped and thought for what felt like an era. After that he only killed what had to be killed, and stopped all ties with the Dark Brotherhood, of course they always meet up and have mead together occasionally, and he was still friendly with Astrid, even after her husband was killed by the Silver Hand. He took revenge on him and, with help from the companions, killed all the silver hand. He didn't feel remorse at them; they killed any they suspected to be werewolves, even if they weren't.

"Thane, there's someone at the door who wants to speak with you." He heard Rayya's voice in the background.

"Of course, Rayya, and there's no need to be formal with me anymore. It's been a year since you were assigned to me and it feels like we're not friends-just a thane and a servant."

"I'm sorry, Altaire, I was just brought up to respect people." She responded, elegantly

"I feel respected when you use my name, I don't like titles. " He said solemnly, for some reason which Rayya wouldn't understand. "So, who's at the door?"


End file.
